


The Grunkle Approves

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Louie has a soft spot for romance, Silly, Why yes that IS a GF reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Louie sighed and shrugged, hesitantly looking back up at him. "Uncle Scrooge, can boys like other boys?"





	The Grunkle Approves

Louie teared up a little as the music swelled on the TV. The two main characters, holding hands on a hill, slowly edged forward to kiss. He wiped the waterworks away and sniffled. "It's so beautiful."

"Gag me with a spoon," Scrooge inputted, crossing his arms. " _Cheese_  never really did it fer me."

The youngest triplet gasped, gesturing to the screen. "Have you no soul, man?"

"Sold it back in '97," he quipped, eyeing the boy. "I cannae see how this sort of thing appeals to ya', laddie."

"Prim and proper romance? Are you kidding? It's the  _best_."

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Yew gonna drape yer hoodie 'cross mud puddles fer your girl one day? Buy 'er a gold ring on yer anniversary? Why not just get the white picket fence while yer at it?" Louie awkwardly shifted and looked away. "Laddie?"

Louie, hands in his pockets, shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

Scrooge reached out to grab the remote. He turned the volume down. "What's eatin' at yew?"

"Nothing."

"Then ye won't mind lookin' at me when you say it."

He tipped his head up slightly, chewing on his lip. Something in his eyes crumpled. "I just... I don't know if I like girls, Uncle Scrooge."

"Louie," said Scrooge patiently. "Yer ten. Most ten year olds love video games more'n their own mums, let alone girls."

"I know, I know. But..."

"But?" he prompted.

Louie sighed and shrugged, hesitantly looking back up at him. "Uncle Scrooge, can boys like other boys?"

"They can," he answered without pause. "Why d'ya ask?"

"Well, there's this boy in my science class..." The duckling's cheeks turned bright red. "I like his hair. A lot."

Scrooge tucked Louie closer to his side, giving a supportive squeeze. "Ye can like whoever ye want, Louie. Ye've got yer whole life ahead of yew to figure that out. Heck, maybe ye won't like anybody. That happens too." He raised an eyebrow. "Ye mean ta' tell me yer constantly glued to the internet and yew didn't even know if boys could like boys?"

"In my defense, Uncle Donald taught us to never actually trust the internet."

He hissed in a breath. "Touche, laddie. Touche."

**Author's Note:**

> -dabs- I came up with this while half-asleep, completely wiped out, and headachey. Should be interesting to see how tone deaf it is or isn't.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
